


For You : Hector/Paris (a Troy music video)

by Braid7



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector would risk everything for Paris. Song by The Calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You : Hector/Paris (a Troy music video)

[For You : Hector/Paris (A Troy music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/movies.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/45/for-you-:-troy-:-hector-paris)


End file.
